


Mating Season Insert

by Winnywriter



Series: Mating Season [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Mating Season, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnywriter/pseuds/Winnywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Extra scene from "Mating Season."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mating Season Insert

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by edgebug's "Angel Mating Season" headcanon art on tumblr. This was written with permission.

Dean came out of the bathroom to find Castiel hunched over on the bed looking like he was about to be sick. He furrowed his brow, wiping his hands on his jeans and walking over to him, tentatively, as if he was approaching a shy animal; to his confusion, Cas flinched when Dean sat next to him.

“What's eating you all of a sudden?” Dean asked. Cas blinked, tightened his jaw and flexed his fingers. His dark, shimmering wings folded tightly against his back, as if he were trying to hide them away, making himself look as small as possible.

“Nothing is...eating me.”

“Come on, man. I can tell something's bugging you. Hell, not too long ago you couldn't keep your damn hands off me and now you look like you'd rather be anywhere but here-”

Dean reached out to place a hand on his shoulder, but Castiel pushed it away violently, barking, “It's nothing!”

Castiel glared at the carpet. Dean planted his palm on his own knee instead.

“Cas,” he urged. “Talk to me.”

Cas glanced at him, but did little else, opening his mouth to speak and then closing it again with a sigh. “It's...” he finally managed, still looking away, “It's my wings...”

“What about them?” Dean chuckled in an attempt to lighten the mood. “What, you sprout another pair somewhere that I'm not seeing?”

“No, Dean...I'm just wondering why you put up with them. It seems like it would be unpleasant.”

“Well don't get me wrong, it takes some getting used to. I mean I'm not exactly a fan of waking up with a bunch of feathers in my face, but I've dealt with weirder stuff, believe it or not.”

Cas hunched his shoulders guiltily. “I mean it must be unpleasant for you to have to look at them like this.” He curled his wings around his torso, glancing down at them and frowning. “They're unsightly, I know.”

“What the hell makes you say that?” Dean scoffed. Damn if those wings weren't some of the most incredible things he'd ever seen. They were dark and smooth, shimmering with brilliant, but subdued color: blue and magenta and green that shone within the dark feathers with almost hypnotic beauty. How Cas could ever be ashamed of them, or – dare he say – insecure, even, Dean just couldn't understand in a million years.

“They're...well they're...” Cas exhaled tremendously, staring down at his hands. “Aesthetics aren't of concern to angels, Dean. But our wings...They're a thing of pride for many. Mine were never as such, not like those of my brothers.”

“What, you think they're ugly?” Dean asked, unable to wrap his head around it.

“It's an oversimplified view, Dean, but yes.”

“Bullshit!”

Cas cocked his head to one side.

“Cas-” Dean pressed his hand against one of Castiel's wings, and Cas shuddered at the touch. Gently, he pulled the appendage towards him, extending it and letting the feathers fan out in his lap. “Cas these things are freaking gorgeous.”

Cas seemed unwilling to believe it. “I'm not fishing for your compliments, Dean.”

“And I'm not trying to throw you a pity party, Cas!” Dean retorted. “You're not the freaking ugly duckling, you know? You're already a swan.” Dean wanted to grimace at how cheesy it sounded, but Cas didn't seem to understand the reference anyway.

Dean leaned close, hand stroking across the soft feathers. “Cas,” he breathed. “Take it from me...They're beautiful.”

Cas gazed at him, his line of sight flicking between Dean's eyes and his lips, and finally Cas leaned forward and caught those lips in a kiss, his wings curling around Dean and enveloping him.

They dipped back onto the bed, Cas' wings still folded around Dean's body, and Cas held him close. Still as clingy as ever, Dean supposed. He couldn't help but grin.

“Thank you...” Cas breathed. “Nobody's told me that before...It feels...good to have somebody say it.”

Dean dug his fingers deeper into the feathers of Castiel's iridescent wing, massaging the joint there just the way he knew Cas liked. “Anytime, Cas.”


End file.
